Plants are often potted in inexpensive, non-decorative pots so that the owner can re-pot the plant in a different decorative or ornamental pot of his or her selection. However, such re-potting of the plant is messy, time consuming and may damage the plant. Decorative pots often are made of breakable material, such as ceramic, which requires careful handling, shipping and storage of the pots. Also, such pots are often expensive, due to the materials and craftsmanship which go into the manufacturing of the pots. Even inexpensive pots present storage and shipping problems due to their size and shape.
Christmas trees, both real and artificial, are normally placed in a tree stand which holds the tree is an upright position. The tree stand typically has three or four diverging legs, and is often covered with a tree skirt to provide a decorative appearance. The tree skirt can become wrinkled during storage, and is subject to damage during storage caused by mice, moths and the like.
Accordingly the primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a collapsible flower pot and Christmas tree stand cover.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a pot or stand cover which is economical to manufacture, collapsible for compact shipping and storage, and durable in use.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a collapsible enclosure which is movable between a substantially two-dimensional shape and a three-dimensional shape.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a collapsible cover which is ornamental, decorative, and aesthetically pleasing.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.